A Toilet Love
by Phibshirokitsune
Summary: She loved him, and hoped that he loved her back. But one comment from a certain girl swayed her conviction. Now, she is prepared to do all she could to win his heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**I do not own any of the characters. I only own the plot. The pairing might not be original, but it was a sudden hit of inspiration that made me write this story, so there might not be much originality in it. I am not a particularly good writer, so there might be a lot of mistakes in the story. But do enjoy it!**

She turned. Someone had been calling her name. She peered hopefully over her shoulder, trying to catch a glimpse of pale blonde hair over the door of the cubicle. Instead, she got a handful of dung bombs shoved into her face by the person outside. "Oi! Nice treat right? But I reckon you can't smell it. Such a pity. After all, you are –" the boy, whom she recognized as Blaise Zabini, made a cutting movement across his throat. She gave a great sniff, only causing more malicious laughter from the pretty boy.

"How did you know I'm here?" the spirit asked, hoping very much that the pale boy she longed for was the one who mentioned her presence in the male toilet to his fellow Slytherin.

"Why did you ask? But of course, I am most kind, and I shall satisfy your ghostly – sorry, _ghastly _curiosities. Every boy who entered this toilet complained that they heard sobbing. One boy actually _used_ the cubicle you were in and got a fright of his lifetime, seeing your ugly face at the S-bend!" Blaise Zabini cackled gleefully when he saw her angry expression over the door of the cubicle.

Moaning Myrtle advanced upon Zabini, wringing her insubstantial fingers. She glared at the boy through her great spectacles with what she reckoned was a furious glare. Zabini returned it with equal amount of emotion, only his was full of evil delight.

There was a soft knock on the toilet door. Zabini froze. Myrtle blinked rapidly, unable to think. She knew from the gentleness of the knock that it was him. HIM. Her face flushed, turning from the pearly white into the faintest shade of pink. After a few exhilarating seconds for Myrtle, the door was slowly pushed open. "Myrtle?" his strong, gentle voice reverberated in the almost empty toilet. "Are you – " Draco Malfoy's sentence was rudely cut short when he spotted Zabini. "Blaise? What are you doing here?" Malfor asked in what he hoped was a defiant tone.

"You didn't tell me you were dating this four-eyed freak!" Blaise smirked, finally able to embarrass Malfoy.

Malfoy and Myrtle shook their heads violently. Though, Myrtle thought, I wouldn't mind it at all… A smile crept onto her face, but neither of the boys noticed.

A month had passed since the encounter in the toilet with Zabini. Myrtle had decided to return to the girls' toilet which held the Secret Chamber after not having any visits from Malfoy.

On the first day she moved back, someone came to visit her. Not 'visit' exactly, but more like they assumed that she was still in the boys' toilet. It was a group of Slytherin girls, using the time between Charms and Defense Against Dark Arts to redo their thick make-up. Myrtle was not in the mood to cry and sob, not if it would give Pansy Parkinson and her group a reason to ridicule her.

"Draco invited me to Hogsmead next week!" Pansy Parkinson squealed to no one in particular, but merely to boast of her relationship with the pure blood. Myrtle puffed out her chest angrily. Even though she believed none of the nonsense the dark-haired girl was spouting, no one, no one at all could claim Draco for his or her own when Myrtle was still on Earth. She huffed again, scowling silently at the possessive girl. Draco _will __not_ invite anyone to Hogsmead for a date, nor should anyone claim so in the deathly presence of Moaning Myrtle, the most beautiful, most tragic and most wanted girl at Hogwarts. Myrtle dived headfirst into a toilet bowl, splashing water into the cubicle as she travelled to the Great Lake of Hogwarts.

**That****'****s ****it ****for ****starters!****I ****may ****or ****may ****not ****be ****bothered ****to ****write ****more****… ****I ****do ****hope ****you ****enjoyed ****it even ****though it was kinda short... **


	2. Chapter 2

**A new chapter! Enjoy! This is mainly descriptions to fill in the gap**

**between the 1st and the next chapter… **

**Chapter 2**

The lake had always been the place Myrtle would go if she needed to think. And on this occasion, Myrtle was there thinking out a plan to teach Pansy Parkinson a lesson: Do not EVER touch Malfoy, whether physically or not, in the hopes of stealing the boy's heart from Moaning Myrtle, the Great and Mighty. After a few weeks of careful and vicious planning, Myrtle felt that all was well, and decided to put her masterplan into action.

Moaning Myrtle's absence could no longer be felt in the particular girls' toilet. She was back. She had brought along wisdom from the creatures in the lake with her, perfecting her mighty plan. All was ready, except theat she must find a credible reason for using the plan on Pansy Parkinson. It would be easier to explain to Draco, just in case he really had any affections for the filthy Slytherin girl.

Moaning Myrtle knew about revenge. Or punishment, whatever word that was more suitable for the situation. In fact, there were only three things Myrtle was expert at: sobbing, dishing out punishments (not to people like Harry though, he was too good-looking) and a good taste when it comes to boys.

It had been easy to think out all the tricks to use on the Parkinson girl. All sorts of water stuff – Myrtle was good at that too. From tears to water bombs… She had already been good at that when she was alive. The Merpeople helped a little too, even though she could not quite understand them. They tried to give advice using gestures, and Myrtle was grateful. At least they cared for her. The Giant Squid was a great comfort too, tickling her while she swam in the lake. Myrtle smiled gently at these happy memories. She had always known that she was not alone. Her smile became wider…

**How was it? Hoped u enjoyed it! This chapter might not be much, but it will get more interesting from chp 3 where the 'punishments' will start…**


End file.
